Confusões e Mal Entendidos
by Sunga Azul
Summary: "Valeu, eu amo você" isso era só pra ser uma força de expreção, um agradecimento inocente, mas no final acabou sendo o inicio de sua comédia romântica repleta de mal entendidos.


Sem duvidas, Surpresas sempre são indesejáveis

Surpresa, o dicionário descreve como um acontecimento a qual não se teria conhecimento podendo sempre ser bom ou ruim, o que eu acho incrível é o grande número de pessoas que gosta de surpresas, e claro que o gosto por tal coisa vem das infundadas expectativas positivas desses eventos provenientes de experiencias passadas impostas pela sociedade, um bom exemplo disso seria um presente seja ele de natal ou aniversário, o problema não é realmente o presente em si mas sim a associação errônea da palavra surpresa a ele, afinal é uma regra social que o presente tem de ser algo que o presenteado aprecie, portanto sendo algo que contradiz a definição da supresa, felizmente meus pais me ensinaram isso bem cedo, no meu anivedsario de 7 anos eles me deram um conjunto de roupas que parecia ter sido comprado as pressas em um Wallmart apesar de eu ter dito varias vezes que eu queria um Ps2, é claro que eles fizeram isso para me mostrar que as surpresas nem sempre são boas, eles são muito legais né? Pra resumir, eu odeio surpresas.

"ah, eu estou cansado"

Andando pelo corredor não consegui deixar de resmungar pra min mesmo, todo o trabalho que eu vim fazendo durante o festival parece ter tomado muita energia minha-

"tch, olha por onde anda idiota!"

Bem, parece que enquanto eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos acabei esbarrando em alguém. Eu até me desculparia pelo ocorrido se o sujeito já não tivesse ido embora, sua resposta anormalmente agressiva já era esperado depois do que eu fiz com a Sagami, graças a ela eu vou ter que suportar essa atitude irritante dos meus colegas por um tempo, só de pensar nisso já me sinto cansado.

De qualquer jeito agora não e hora de ficar reclamando sobre o meu cansaço, infelizmente eu tinha de conservar o que restava da minha energia pra trabalhar nos últimos documentos do festival, o problema era achar um local quieto e vazio para fazer isso, minha primeira opção foi o Clube de Serviço, mas foi rapidamente descartada devido a alta possibilidade da Rainha do Gelo estar no seu castelo, eu aposto que ela esta terminando o sua parte do trabalho e o da Sagami agora. Aproxima opção seria a biblioteca, porem eu acabei de passar por lá e estava fechada devido o festival, eu pensei tambem em ir para casa, mas a Komachi já avia me avisado de que iria querer saber todos os detalhes do dia, isso ia acabar resultando no meu segundo sermão do dia, o qual eu queria definitivamente adiar, se possível indefinidamente. Havia também a área onde eu almoçava, infelizmente aquele local não era realmente confortável para esse tipo de coisa, tudo isso posto o único que me restava era o telhado, eu realmente espero que não aja ninguém lá.

Assim que eu abri a porta notei um forte cheiro de fumaça, isso so poderia significar uma coisa, alguém não só chegou aqui antes de min como também está fumando agora, de qualquer forma é melhor eu ir embora antes que eu seja notado.

Antes que eu pudesse ir embora uma melodia suave começa a tocar, olhando no meu bolso vejo que chegou uma mensagem no meu celular, ótimo minhas light novels que eu encomendei da Amazon chegaram em casa.

"Você!"

Parece que a pessoa que roubou meu local ouviu o toque do celular também.

Virando em direção a voz me encontro olhando uma garota com lindos cabelos prateados preso fortemente em um rabo de cavalo, pernas longas e sedosas e um olhar muito intimidante... espera na verdade ela parecia estar envergonhada? Ver a delinquente da escola com tal expressão é estranho, um pouco fofo também, mas principalmente estranho.

"Você... você deve estar querendo sua resposta né?"

Resposta? Que resposta? Não me lembro de ter perguntado nada a ela, será que ela esta falando de alguma lição de casa? Duvido, nos dificilmente interagimos seja dentro ou fora da sala de aula, mesmo eu não lembrando o nome dela eu com certeza lembraria uma coisa desse tipo.

"Então... eu passei esse ultimo período pensando sobre aquilo e..."

Ela esta bem nervosa, ela não só gaguejou toda essa frase como também ficou desviando o olhar o tempo todo.

"Eu sou meio inexperiente então por favor cuide de min!"

O QUE?

 **A/N: Ah cara eu sinto como se um peso fosse tirado dos meus ombros, eu já estava querendo fazer essa fic tem um seis meses, mas só de pois de ver o 7 years later do TheKhaiser que tomei coragem de faze-la, essa e minha primeira tentativa de escrita então toda critica e bem vinda, vou tentar atualizar isso aqui toda semana mas não prometo nada, eu acho que é só isso que eu tinha pra falar.**

 **VLW FLW**


End file.
